gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
ChristianU2Uber vs. JoshU2Uber: Divination
ChristianU2Uber vs. JoshU2Uber is a flash game that originated on the Newgrounds website (although this is an idea, so don't do saying crap like "THIS IS FAKE! THIS IS FAKE!"... It's meant to be that. So without further adieu, this is of course, again, a Fighting/Beat 'Em Up title significantly resembling The Combatribes (in terms of gameplay, but with more emphasis and detail on the graphics; if you don't know what that game is, please feel free to look on YouTube or another source, or better yet, wait for a VG Review and I'll tell you all about it!). The two main characters for this title are ChristianU2Uber and JoshU2Uber, two underaged boys who are widely considered "Trolls" among many YouTube and 4chan users due to their threats against other people on the internet Gameplay As I said earlier, Divination is a cross between The Combatribes's gaming mechanics plus a uniquely outrageous storyline, and that's how it plays like. Now you also have the choice to play as either Christian or Josh, and even play as the both of them through fifteen worlds (each except the fourteenth and final world have three stages) of mass destruction and a total amount of at least 70 innocent bystanders whom you must assault. Nearly each world's five stage consists of a sub-boss and a final boss, which when you fight either of them, the gameplay automatically turns into a Megaman 7-esque engine. You still have the opportunity of using basic attacks, throws/grabs, and arena weapons, only problem is that you are limited to the amount of special moves you can do. If you know this, then the bosses are actually YouTube or, in fact, other internet sensations! How cool is that?! Move List Down here is a list of all the moves that Christian and Josh are able to use, nearly all of them are default attacks, but only two of them are unlockable techniques. ChristianU2Uber *Punch: Drill Fist - A *Kick: Axe Kick - X *Throw/Grab: Giant Swing - Spacebar (when close to enemy) *Pick Up Weapon - A (when near one) *Combo 1: The Destroyer of Souls - A,A,A *Combo 2: Lighting Screw Kick - X, X, X *Combo 3: All Out War - X, A, A, X, Spacebar *Combo 4: Lose Already! - A, A, X, Spacebar, A, X *Combo 5: Havoc - Spacebar, X, X, A, A, X, A, Spacebar *Technique 1: Destructo Disc - Down, Down, A *Technique 2: Berseker Barrage - Forward, Back, X *Technique 3: Cannon Drill - Back, Back, Forward, A *Technique 4: Hadouken - Forward, A (can be charged for a "Shakunetsu Hadouken" by holding down button) *Technique 5: Shoryureppa - Down, Forward, Forward, Back, A+X (unlockable after World 4) *Technique 6: Angry Kamehameha - Back, Back, Back, Down+A (unlockable after World 10) *Activation: Ultimate Mode - Spacebar (far away from enemy; can only access if the player has only 35% of health or lower) *Ultimate Attack: Hokuto Hyakuretsuken - Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Forward, A+X+Spacebar (only in Ultimate Mode form) *Taunt 1: "ARRRRRRGH!!!" - 1 (Christian screams in sorrow for no apparent reason) *Taunt 2: "Stop calling me a homo, or you will be sorry!" - 5 (Christian breaks the fourth wall telling the player and scolds him/her) JoshU2Uber *Punch: Shoryuken - A *Kick: Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku - X *Throw/Grab: Running Earthquake Slam - Spacebar (when close to enemy) *Pick Up Weapon - A (when near one) *Combo 1: ShoryuKyaku - A, X, X *Combo 2: Headcrush - A, A, A, Spacebar *Combo 3: Bicycle Kicks - X, X, X *Combo 4: The Destruction of Chaos - A, X, X, A, A, Spacebar *Combo 5: Juuhazen - X, A, X, A, Spacebar *Technique 1: Hadangeki - Down, Forward, A *Technique 2: Ryuenjin - Forward, Down, Forward, Up+X *Technique 3: Rekkouha - Down, Backward, Backward, A (while holding down), Spacebar (in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 variation) *Technique 4: Sougenmu - Forward, Forward, X *Technique 5: Ittou Ryoudan: Genmurei - Forward, Backward, Backward, Spacebar (hold), Down, A (unlockable after World 4) *Technique 6: Super Dragon Fist - Down, Forward, Down, Backward, X, X (unlockable after World 10; Dragon Ball Z Budokai incarnations) *Activation: Ultimate Mode - Spacebar (far away from enemy; only accessible if the player has only 35% of health or lower) *Ultimate Attack: 100X Big Bang Kamehameha - Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Forward, A+X+Spacebar (only in Ultimate Mode form) *Taunt 1: "I'm gonna get 4chan arrested! I'm gonna get Anonymous arrested!" - 1 (Josh explains to the player what he'll do to 4chan and its users) *Taunt 2: "Okay, this is my new look..." - 5 (Josh puts a shade of pink sunglasses on and mumbles to himself) List of Bosses *Shane Dawson (World 1) *Tay Zonday (World 2) *Kevjumba (World 3) *Mike Matei (World 4) *BrainScratchComms (World 5) *HellfireComms (World 6) *RayWilliamJohnson (World 7) *realannoyingorange (World 8) *Smosh (World 9) *Machinima (World 10) *Justin "SheeQueerber" (World 11) *Collegehumor (World 12) *MysteryGuitarMan (World 13) *JamesNintendoNerd (World 14) *Omega ChrisJoshU2Uber (World 15): Final Boss!﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Flash Games